NaLu Week
by LisayaTomago
Summary: A series of connected one-shots in honour of NaLu Week. For all NaLu fans and their pleasure! Prompts used: Gifts, Vulnerable, Ribbon, Promise, Dare - you want to read this one, Effulgence and Future. Cover Art not mine.
1. Day 1: Gifts

**First Fanfic. For NaLu week (Jul 1-Jul 7). I think I might've gotten some different prompts compared to others... Ah well! It may not start of as completely NaLu, but I'm doing a series of connected one-shots, so wait till the end. Love doesn't come immediately - it builds. Enjoy!**

**Edit: Small typo**

* * *

**Day 1: Gifts**

A setting sun graced the blue skies, a picturesque view as Lucy was rush-shopped in town for food supplies.

"That Natsu! Eating all my food! I had enough to last a week! And it lasted him a day…" she muttered under her breath as she meticulously picked out various meats. Hmm, not chicken, Natsu says it's always too stringy. Maybe some beef, but it was expensive. Pork, then; Natsu had no complaints and it was relatively cheap.

"Um, excuse me? Can I please buy 8 pork tendons?" She called over the shopkeeper, wanting to buy the food. Mild surprise was evident on the shopkeeper's face.

"Sure, Lucy. But weren't you just here yesterday? You bought, I think it was something like 10 tendons." Lucy made a face.

"Yes, but Natsu was over yesterday and he ate all the meat." The shopkeeper laughed. She was a kind, old lady, if rather on the chubby side.

"Of course." She tenderly smiled. Young love. "You really do love your boyfriend then, to buy meat everyday when you know he's going to finish it all." She saw Lucy's face blush as red as a beetroot.

"He's not my boyfriend! No way! That would be weird!" She immediately blurted out. Seeing the shopkeeper's confused look, she continued, "He's my team mate; my best friend." The shopkeeper continued to look skeptical as she packaged the meat. He was her best friend right? Best friends stay over at their best friend's house, don't they? Even if they're male? But best friends don't sleep in the same bed. Best friends don't go about peeking in showers. Best friends don't keep on replacing the food that the other eats without complaint. No way! Lucy covered her mouth that had dropped wide open. They really were more than friends. A sudden giggle tore through her thoughts. Turning, she saw that the shopkeeper had finished packing the meat and was watching her with a knowing smile on her face.

"Here's your meat. That'll be 500 jewels." She gave the meat to Lucy while Lucy handed her the money. "And by the way, good luck with your 'friend'." Lucy blushed and started her way home, staring at the pavement.

She and Natsu were more than friends, huh? Did Natsu realise that? How _did _she feel about this, anyway? Everytime she thought about Natsu, she felt this gooey sort of feeling in her stomach. And it was love. Love, she realised. She _loved _Natsu! She smiled happily. Though why did she love an idiot… And what was she going to do about this? Should she keep quiet? Or try to get him? Trying to get him, there wouldn't be anyone to stand in her- Lisanna! Lucy's head jerked up. Where did Lisanna fit into all of this? Didn't she like Natsu as well? Her mind flashed back to the other day, Lisanna next to her, leaning on the bar table.

_"So, who do you like Lisanna?" Lucy had asked. Lisanna shifted uncomfortably before answering,_

_"Well… I used to like Natsu before," she paused and seemed to second guess herself. "But I don't know anymore…"_

Lisanna likes Natsu! What was Mira always saying? That Lucy and Natsu should be together? Did she tell Lisanna to stay out of her way? It was perfectly plausible. Lucy scratched her chin. She should check with Lisanna first. But until then-

OOF!

She had nearly walked straight into her door. She shook her head to clear her distractions before taking out her key and opening the door with a click. It was dark as night inside her room; during her talk with that shopkeeper, the sun had set. She turned on the light, to find Natsu on her couch asleep. She quickly turned it back off so as not to wake him. A gentle snore filled the room as Lucy shut the door and silently approached him. When she was about to reach him, he suddenly snorted and shifted, turning onto his side, before muttering, "-sanna… like…". Lucy's eyes teared and glistened in the darkness, but she continued closer to him. Kneeling down, she ran her fingers through his hair. He would never let her do that when he was awake. Lisanna would be the one. Lisanna would never be just a friend. And for now, Lucy would be just that. She would be the gift of a friend.

* * *

**I know that most people would write about how July the 1st is Lucy's birthday but I decided to do differently. ****Please review! I'd like praise and helpful ****criticism. Please point out any mistakes I've made. Thank you for your guidance! :)**


	2. Day 2: Vulnerable

**So far, these two have been extremely loosely based on their prompts. I'll try to be more closer to the prompts, but I don't really have many ideas. Please read! NaLu forever! :) P.S. I would like to thank Waterless Sea and narutofan96sasuke for their reviews.**

* * *

**Day 2: Vulnerable**

Lucy… She was the only one who could get under his skin. Make his heart race, his hunger peak. Natsu wanted to pullout his hair in frustration. Why _did _she get under _his _skin?! He couldn't understand why, as dense as he was. He was, so to speak, vulnerable to her. He could laugh about everyone and everything else, but… not her. What was this feeling? He-

"Flamebrain! Are you actually thinking for once?" Gray shouted at him. Not this again.

"I'm not as dumb as you look, Ice prick!" He shouted back.

"Why you-!" and Gray jumped onto Natsu, the both starting would potentially be a brutal fight that would probably leave the guild in shreds

"Natsu!" He would know that voice anywhere. No! It was happening again! What did she do to him? He turned around to watch Lucy approaching him, only to be punched in the cheek by Gray. Gray smirked as he saw how Natsu had barely registered the punch. Lucy, eh? He raised an eyebrow at the moronic idiot.

"Natsu! Let's go on a mission! I need to pay my rent!" Not now! Not again!

"Huh? Can't hear you! Need to go! Sorry!" he dashed out the words and ran off.

"Wait for me, Natsu!" Happy cried, flying off after him. Lucy scratched her head.

"Hey, Gray. What was that about?" she asked. Gray folded his arms and took a long look at her. Did she really not know? "Probably doing whatever he usually does when he goes home."

"Why would he go home? He always comes over to my place…" she muttered aloud, barely loud enough for Gray to catch. Natsu goes to _Lucy's _place often?!

He sputtered and said, "Why not check up on him, in that case?" He caught her looking at him, eyes narrowed. Was she finally getting it?

"Might as well, he hasn't given me an answer about that mission!" She stalked off, Gray watching her. If only those two could understand…

**At Lucy's Place…**

"Natsu?" The door creaked open, a stream of light into the otherwise dreary home of Lucy. The curtain next to her bed was half-closed, letting a narrow stream of light in, to be blocked by a spike of pink hair. Natsu was sitting down on the floor, his back leaning against the bed, his head wearily hanging between his knees which were bent forward. He had sent Happy back to the guild, saying he needed to be alone. Turning his head at the sound of his name, Lucy could see he looked almost- scared.

"Hey there Luce." What on earth was wrong with him? Concern flooded through Lucy as she knelt beside him. "Natsu? What's wrong?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what's wrong!" Natsu put his head in his hands. Lucy put her hand on his forehead, making Natsu's cheeks colour red.

"You don't seem sick; you don't have a fever at least. Maybe something you drank or ate?" she tilted her head, making her hair fall past her shoulders, her blonde hair catching the light, making it seem gold. Natsu's unusually attentive eyes caught these details, mesmerising him. 'Lucy's really pretty- wait, why am I thinking this?" Natsu thought. It distracted him for a moment before he went back to the question.

"N-No. All I've been having is fire these past few days. I don't know! I've just been feeling so confused. I usually only feel this when I'm reading books-," Books. Books! Natsu recalled the day before Igneel was going to leave him. They had been in a green clearing in a forest and Igneel had a book in his hand.

"If you ever feel weird or confused, and I'm not around, look in this book. It'll probably have the answer." Weird or confused. That fit this situation. He leapt up.

"Thanks, Luce! I think you just helped me solve my problem!" Natsu dashed off, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

"Yo-Your welcome?"

**At Natsu's place…**

The wooden floor panel creaked as it opened, revealing a small storage space filled all sorts of objects that gathered over the years. Natsu searched for the red notebook like a dog, the objects of sentimental value ending up in a circle around him. There it was, at the bottom, the red notebook that Igneel had given him. Thankfully, he'd learned to read while at Fairy Tail.

_Contents Page_

_You feel bad = sick_

_You have a headache = hangover_

_Your voice is going weird = puberty_

_You are taller = normal process of growing_

_Your body aches = crazy growth spurt_

_Your heart speeds up around someone = love_

There! Your heart speeds up around someone… Chapter 6. Got it!

_Natsu, I've always wanted to see this day come for myself but I guess I can't always be there for you. You are growing up, you are becoming an adult, you are learning to love. Yes, that's right. Love. Whoever this person is that makes your heart speed up, that's the person you love. You love her. Or him. I really hope it's a her. It had better be a her! But, this feeling, it's love, Natsu. It makes you vulnerable to everything she does. Or he. You better hope this person you love loves you back. Dragons mate only once. You probably don't understand that… Ok. Simplified: when you love someone, it will only be once. Now, go get this girl! Or guy. It had better be a girl!_

Natsu fell onto a chair, clutching the notebook. His grip tightened. In love with Lucy. In _love _with _LUCY!_ Now everything was clear; he understood. He loved Lucy. But… what to do about it? Should he court her? Or check whether she loved him back? AGH! Where was a wall? He needed to punch something?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Natsu?" A voice called from outside. Lucy! "Are you in there? I figured that you wouldn't go back to the guild, so I came to your house. Are you in?" The knocking came again. "Natsu?" What would he do? He needed time. Hoping that she would go away after some time, he waited there silently. The voice came again.

"Natsu?" This time her voice cracked. "Are you in there?" And then, so quiet that only a dragon slayer could hear it, she almost silently pleaded, "I figured since you're acting weird around me… you hate me? Please don't hate me. I need you." A shuffle that continually quietened made Natsu quickly stand up. Those words… He needed Lucy too. He had to get her. He had to. And the only way to do so was to make her fall in love with him.

* * *

**This one's quite long. 1,116 words. I'm thinking about writing a story after NaLu week. Please help me out by giving me ideas. Please review! :)**


	3. Day 3: Ribbon

**Day 3: Here we go! Please read! Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters. To think that anyone would stick around this long is a mystery to me. I promise they will get together at Day 5! I can't keep them apart much longer!**

* * *

**Day 3: Ribbon**

Natsu opened his eyes, the light fighting through the curtains. A small open spot between sent a streak of light across Lucy and him. He had snuck into her bed last night, Happy deciding to stay at Wendy's with Charle for the night. Natsu needed to be with Lucy. Close to her. Just being friends was killing him, now that he realised his feelings but how was he going to get her to say yes to going out with him? A soft nudge at the base of his chin broke through his train of thought.

Lucy's head was nestled against his neck, fitting it perfectly, her hand resting on his chest. It was cute, to say the least. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the comfort she provided. Before long, she shifted and yawned, her bottom lip brushing against his throat. Man, that felt good. She yawned again, this time opening her eyes, before blearily asking, "Natsu?"

He smiled, leaned his head downward before quietly replying, "The one and only." Her eyes widened slightly, taking in the intimacy of their position. She blushed fiercely and moved her hand away to Natsu's dismay, before putting it back onto his chest, this time with a little pressure.

"Do you mind moving? I kinda want to get up now." A red fire spread across before his cheeks before he got out of bed. The bed creaked as Lucy climbed out and stumbled towards her bathroom. He was stiff from a night of staying rigid so he started walking around the room. Her table, drawers, her vanity set. He stopped in front of her dressing mirror and started to stretch, all the while, wondering why Lucy hadn't kicked him out the minute she woke up. A collection of ribbons caught his eye. She had all sorts of colours: red, purple, blue. But no pink, he noticed. The sound of the stopped running water alerted him to Lucy's presence in the room.

"You can use the bathroom," she paused for a moment, "if you want." Lucy blushed viciously, and it went by unnoticed; Natsu had turned his back as he went into the bathroom. Oh wow, was he hot. He looked so crazy hot when he did those stretches. She turned and stared at the bathroom door. Hopefully, he hadn't noticed that pause… She would be a friend. That's all. A gift of a friend, she reminded herself. She needed a distraction. Away from those thoughts of Natsu stretching.

Sitting down at her desk, she reached out for the papers in front of her to complete her story. She was just at the part where the lead male protagonist was just about to make a move on his dream girl. As she tried to write, pictures of Natsu… She shoved the papers away. She couldn't do this. Not while she's in the middle of a crush crisis. Or was it more than a crush? Oh, it was way more: it was-

"Luce?" She turned around, to find Natsu standing right behind her. When did he get so close? Remembering his question, she replied, "Yeah?"

"Are you going to cook breakfast?" Natsu asked. When did he asked? Didn't he usually just insist? He wasn't usually this caring.

"Well, actually, no. I was thinking we could get some at the guild." If he was shocked he didn't show it.

"Let's go then!" There was that goofy grin that she knew and loved. She beamed and they set off.

The sun had risen; it wasn't exactly early. Most of the shops were open and the shopkeepers wished her a good day to which, she wished them a good day back. Unbeknownst to her, a watchful eye was following her every move: Natsu's. He softly smiled as he watched her greet everyone. As he turned to watch her greet yet another shopkeeper, one of the goods in the shop caught his eye. A salmon ribbon, the exact shade of his hair. Just what he needed.

"Hey, Luce. How about you go on first? I'll meet you at the guild!" Lucy's eyes widened. He was waiting on food? Since when?

"A-Alright," she stuttered, not completely over her shock. "Do you want me to stay and help you bu-?"

"No need," he cut off, brushing her away. "I can handle it." With a nod, she staggered towards the guild, sometimes tripping in her preoccupation with Natsu.

After he was sure Lucy was gone, he turned towards that shopkeeper. She was a middle-aged female who sold hair accessories.

"Hi, can I please have two of these pink ribbons?"

"Sure, are they for your girlfriend?" Natsu blushed scarlet.

"She isn't." He turned his head to the direction Lucy had headed off, and muttered, "But she will be soon, hopefully."

The shopkeeper smiled and nodded in agreement, "Don't worry. She will be." Natsu raised an eyebrow. The shopkeeper laughed lightly.

"She bought some meat from my sister the other day. Let's just say a few words were exchanged and her feelings for a certain 'Natsu' extend way beyond friendly," she smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be the one and only Natsu the Salamander of Fairy Tail, would you?" She chuckled, handing him the plastic bag with the two ribbons in it.

"Now you go get these to her and win her over!" she urged. Natsu smiled, thanking her and ran like the wind to the guild.

Before long, he reached the front doors, slamming them open. He looked around. The guild was completely normal: Levy, Jet and Droy sitting in a corner with Gajeel watching them, Cana with a barrel of wine, Mira serving drinks at the bar. But where was Lucy? She said she was going to be here…

"Oi! Mira!" Natsu called out. In return, Mira looked up.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Lucy? She said she was going to be here for breakfast." She was supposed to be here… Why was Mira smiling so happily?

"She was here but then she decided to go out back. There's a river there. She sometimes sits by the river." She didn't eat her food? Why would anyone do that? "You should go talk to her," Mira continued.

"Sure…" Natsu made his way to the back of the guild hall and pushed the back door open, still holding the bag of ribbons. He walked on the soft green grass over to Lucy, who sat there, staring into the distance, a hand nonchalantly pulling at the grass.

"Lucy?" She jumped and spun around. A strained smile stretched across her face.

"Natsu, hey there!" She turned back to the river as Natsu sat down next to her. Leaning back on his arms, he turned to her.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Natsu asked. There was that weird smile again.

"I don't know. I just needed to get away, I guess." Lucy said, slowly, carefully.

"Without breakfast?"

Her stomach grumbled.

"Okay," she laughed. "Bad idea." Natsu was completely mesmerised by her laugh: the way her eyes closed slightly when her smile grew wider, the way her laugh sounded like it was the melodic chime of bells. A melodic chime that would put any instrument to shame. A sudden gust of wind brought his attention back to the products in the crinkling plastic bag.

"Oh, hey. Here." He turned to Lucy, the plastic bag in hand, to be greeted by a confused look. Oh man, how on earth did she make a confused look pretty as well? "I found these on the street." Her hand rummaged inside the bag to find two salmon ribbons - the exact shade of Natsu's hair.

"You got me some ribbons you picked up off the street?"

"No, no, no! I didn't. I meant I bought it in the street side shops. You don't really wear ribbons anymore, so I thought, maybe you needed some new ones." He explained. A look of delight lit up Lucy's face. She was clearly touched by his gesture. Score one for Natsu! It died down quickly though, and was replaced by a conflicted look. Didn't that shopkeeper say she liked him? Why was she conflicted?

"Thanks," Lucy said to him. "I really like it." She smiled. Finally a genuine smile. But still, there was that hint of strain, the signs of an internal conflict. He brushed it away and stood up. Lucy's curious eyes followed him as he offered her a hand.

"Come on, let's go back to the guild." Her eyes mellowed and she took his hand, helping herself up. He hadn't expected that surge of sadness that came up once she released his hand.

"Alright, let's go get breakfast." That completely washed away all other thoughts.

"ALRIGHT! Time for breakfast!" Natsu had already rushed off.

"MIRA! One order of flaming fire chicken!" Lucy smiled behind his back. She had wanted to kiss him so badly when he gave her the ribbons but… Lisanna. It had been difficult but she had remained just a friend. Just a friend who had received ribbons.

* * *

**They're getting longer: 1,512 words. Please review! :) And to get you started: do we need to put in any disclaimers or so?**


	4. Day 4: Promise

**Thank you for the reviews! Even though it's not many, it makes me really, really, REALLY happy! :) No seriously: not many. I can list all the people who reviewed here: TheWriterWithHalfABrain, melt0928, WaterlessSea, narutofan96sasuke. Review!**

* * *

**Day 4: Promise**

Lucy promised herself, didn't she? She would be just a friend to Natsu. Just a friend. But in the light of what had just happened, how could she remain so?

She had simply been surreptitiously staring at the amazingly hot Natsu as he fought Gray when Erza came up to her.

"Lucy, do you want to go on a mission?" Erza asked, leaning on the table. Lucy blushed red at the thought of having been caught staring at Natsu, but went back to the question.

"Sure, I haven't been on many recently." Again, Lucy blushed, remembering exactly why that was so. Natsu… She looked away before turning back.

"So, what kind of mission do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could take on a this one," Erza said, thrusting a sheet of paper into Lucy's hands.

Giant Worm…. 750,000! Her eyes grew big. Split that into the 5 of Team Natsu… 150,000! That was more than enough for her rent, and even if some damage was done… She could afford a little to be taken off.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" She yelled happily before spinning around and walking up to Natsu. "Natsu!" she yelled over the insults Natsu and Gray were hurling at each other. Really, what were these guys, animals? "Natsu!" she yelled yet again, this time bonking him over the head. "We're going on a mission!" she ordered. He turned around as fast as lightning, terrified. "Yes, ma'am!" he yelled, army-style.

She smiled. Dang, was he cute. This did not go unnoticed by Gray, who smiled to himself. "Ok," Erza started. "We'll meet at the train station in half an hour."

**In the small town of Shinji…**

"Ah, the mages," the mayor started. "Thank you so much for coming, and so fast as well!"

"It is our duty to do so," Erza declared bowing. The team were in the town hall. Lucy was holding up Natsu, his arm over her shoulders, as he recovered from his motion-sickness, while Gray was fidgeting, trying his best not to strip. Man, this was an uncomfortable position for Lucy. She could feel him all around her, and she couldn't do anything, not to get him off nor to touch him. 'This shouldn't feel so good,' she thought, groaning. The mayor had been briefing Erza on the problem but noticed Lucy's groan.

"Ah, how inconsiderate of me; you must be tired after your journey. What I've told you, it's mostly the gist of it, there isn't much else we know. Please rest for a few hours; the worm only comes out at night." The mayor apologised and led them to the nearest hotel.

There, Erza checked them in and got two rooms. "Ok, Natsu and Lucy, you two will share a room since Gray and Natsu will surely fight if they are together, and besides, you need to drop Natsu off somewhere. Gray and I shall share a room." Erza stated.

The two rooms were opposite each other, so they split up. Opening the door, Lucy saw that there was only one queen-sized bed with a small chair and table. Dang. She dumped Natsu on the bed. He had fallen asleep, worn out after the day of travel; Shinji was quite far from Magnolia. His face was relaxed and he looked so cute when he slept like that, on the side. Lucy stroked the side of his face, pushing away his hair. Almost as if in a trance, she knelt down and brought her face closer. There were only a few inches between them; Lucy could feel his body heat. The door slammed open, and Lucy jumped away from Natsu like she'd been shot. Erza and Gray stood in the door way, Erza in front, Gray leaning to the right to get a better look. Fortunately, Erza hadn't seemed to notice anything but Gray had an evil smirk on his face. Lucy blushed red, knowing Gray had noticed. Erza sat down on the bed and Gray on the chair.

"Lucy, wake Natsu up. We need to plan what we're going to do about this worm." Erza ordered. Following her instructions, Lucy shook Natsu softly.

"Natsu, you need to get up." Lucy cooed. Natsu just snorted and turned. A devious idea popped into Lucy's head. She grinned evilly, and then her lips were beside his ear.

"Erza's going to have to wake you up if you don't," she whispered. It worked. He shot up, and looked around frantically. He eventually relaxed and leaned back.

"Moving on," Erza started. "The Giant Worm that was mentioned in the poster, is referred to here simply as 'it'. And no one knows exactly what it is. It's said to be as big as a house and impossible to kill using the weapons they have here. The skin is said to be impenetrable. Its only weakness is that it doesn't seem to have eyes but it can navigate perfectly well. We don't have any other information on it, so the only way we can kill it is to pierce through its skin and kill it or burn it; it may be too strong for ice. We'll do a combined attack to see whether it can withstand that. If it can, we will need another strategy."

"Ha, you hear that, Ice Princess? Fire is stronger than ice." Natsu smirked.

"Yeah, but not in the head, Flamebrain." Gray retorted through gritted teeth.

"Is that an insult, stripper?" Natsu demanded, standing up. And then Gray lost it, launching the two into a squabble that started to shake the bed. Erza whipped round, brandishing a sword.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza demanded.

"No, ma'am. We're best buds!" The pair shouted, stopping their fight.

"Very well. We will begin the hunt at night." Erza stated, before leaving the room. Gray went back to glaring at Natsu before being kicked out by Lucy. As the door slammed shut, Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. It always was taxing to be around the two. She turned to Natsu.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked. Looking towards the window, she found the sun had started to set. They would have a maximum of half an hour of relaxation. If only they were together, they could've spent this half an hour _very _differently. She blushed at the perverted thoughts that were creeping in. Just a friend. Just a friend, she reminded herself. She turned back to Natsu.

"Eat, of course!" He exclaimed, smiling that typical goofy grin of his. Man, this was hard. She smiled back and they set off to the closest restaurant.

It was a small café, quite empty due to the imminent nightfall. They sat down at a small table, and Natsu ordered the vast majority of the menu. The food came quickly, their being the only customers the cause. Watching Natsu gobble up the food, Lucy smiled, content in the moment.

The boy sitting opposite her, the happiness he ate with, the quiet. Her eyes widened. The quiet. It was too quiet. The only sound she could hear within what seemed miles was the sound of Natsu's chewing mouth. Where did the owners go? She twisted and turned in her seat, agitated. Natsu looked up, a chicken leg still in his mouth. He too noticed the atmosphere. The darkening sky, the quiet atmosphere, the worm! He stood up, nearly knocking over the table. A loud scuffling of dirt alerted them to a large creature nearby. Natsu knocked over his chair, and Lucy jumped out of her chair. The noise grew gradually louder, it sounded as if it was almost… -Lucy's eyes widened in realisation- behind them!

They ran out of the cluttered café to find a huge cylindrical pink shape coming around the next block. The monster came crawling on its belly, slimy, disgusting, menacing. Crash! A building went down as it crashed headfirst into it. Natsu and Lucy got into a fighting stance as it headed their way. His fists set on fire and Lucy pulled out Taurus' key. It was really upon them now.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy yelled as Natsu jumped up and pulled his fist back.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled as he punched the huge body to no avail. The skin didn't budge or break under his punch. As he fell back to the ground, he saw Lucy's vein sticking out of her forehead as she tried to stop Taurus' flirtatious comments. Dang, she was cute. Bad time, he thought as he turned back to the worm, watching its tail come out and attempt to whip him to the side.

Clash! Taurus' axe blocked the swipe of the tail, the sound coming off akin to metal upon metal. Natsu's feet finally touched the ground safely and he readied himself for another attack. Again he jumped up and stuck his foot out.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" he yelled as he attempted to generate enough moment for his kick to have an effect. Again, to no avail. What on earth was this skin made of? His attack was quickly followed up by Lucy's.

"Taurus! Together!" Lucy commanded as they both jumped up.

"MOO!" Another clashing of metal.

"Fleuve D'etoiles!" Lucy yelled, smacking her whip against the skin. To everyone's surprise, the skin turned red against the pale pink of the worm. They fell back to the ground panting as the skin quickly healed, turning back to the pale pink it had been. Lucy groaned. It had only been a tiny mark on the 10 meter giant, but it had been something. At least, the worm hadn't progressed any further. Where was Erza and Gray?

As they continued fighting, Lucy called out to Natsu. "Natsu! Can you smell where Erza and Gray are?" He shook his head as he replied, "This thing stinks. I can't even smell vanilla anymore."

"Vanilla?" Lucy asked, getting distracted.

"Vanilla. Your scent," Natsu said, before yelling out, "Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Her scent. He noticed her scent. She was so happy, she lost all train of thought, just lost in a daydream where they could-

"Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu screamed. Lucy turned around, to see what her distraction had cost her. The tail was coming around too fast she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in tim-

"Gotcha!" Natsu declared as he pulled her to safety. She landed painfully on her back, but mostly she was glad for her own life.

"Thanks,"

"No problem."

"I thought I was a goner there," she sighed and continued. "I really do need to get stronger. Fast too."  
"Hey," Natsu said, making her turn and face him. "Don't worry about it. I promise I'll protect you as long as it takes for you to become stronger." She felt her eyes become teary. She rubbed them away.

"Thanks," she repeated.

"Guys!" She heard a shout in the distance. Turning, she saw a half-naked man along with a woman with red hair running towards them.

"Sorry we're late!" Erza apologised as she bowed down. "You may punish me as you see fit!" Lucy just laughed and rubbed her head.

"Not now," Natsu clashed his fists together. "We've got a monster to defeat."

"Bet you that I can beat it before you do," Gray teased as he ran towards the monster.

"OI! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he ran after Gray.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Erza ordered, as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Loke!"

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!"

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

"Regulus Impact!"

A cascade of swords, the impact of a cannon, the heat of a dragon and the punch of the mighty Regulus. The combined attacks of Fairy Tail's most powerful team took down the monster quickly.

Surveying the destruction caused by their attacks as well as the giant worm, Gray folded his arms, stating, "I can't believe you and Lucy couldn't take that down yourself."

"I can't believe you were so scared you decided to show up late." Natsu retorted.

"Why you-!" Their foreheads clashed but parted quickly as Erza brandished her sword between them.

"Are you two fighting?" she demanded.

"'Course not! We're best buds, right Gray?"

"Aye, sir!" They linked arms, causing Lucy to smile. Some things never did change.

As they made their way back to the hotel, she ran up to Natsu and hugged him.

"Thanks for before," she said gratefully.

"Like I said, Luce: no problem," he said, returning the hug. They were both glad that the other could not see them blushing. This was what friends did, right?

* * *

**2,188 words! NEW HIGHSCORE! :) Don't forget to review! As a new writer, I need feedback. Please point out any mistakes I made or aspects of my writing that I can improve on. :)**


	5. Day 5: Dare

**IT'S THE DAY! Get ready...**

* * *

**Day 5: Dare**

It's another typical day - Cana asking for beer, more or less everyone tangled up in a fight, and no EFFIN' COUPLES GETTING TOGETHER! She had been so close that day with Lucy and Natsu. Mirajane sighed. Lucy looked up, idly stirring her strawberry milkshake.

"Is anything wrong, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"No, nothing… It's just so boring!" She complained. Lucy lifted an eyebrow. Boring?

"Mira, I think the fight going on begs to differ."

"I agree, fights are fun," she set down her tray, "but it's just so… the same. We need something to spice it up!" Lucy contemplated Mira's dilemma. Before long, Mira snapped her fingers before shouting,

"GRAY!" Gray turned around, only to be bonked on the head by Natsu.

"HAH! Beat ya, Ice prick!" He did a little victory dance while Gray glared viciously at him.

"Yeah, only because I'm not as dumb as you. I don't want to get killed by Mira!"

"Are you saying I'm dumb, Ice Princess?!"

"Well, duh you are: not to notice how you feel for Lucy!" Gray retorted. To his immense surprise, Natsu backed down, a child caught stealing cookies. "So you _do _know!" Gray stated. "You l-" A rough hand clamped over his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Natsu hissed. "Do you want the whole world to find out?" Gray pried Natsu's fingers off his mouth.

"The whole world already knows!" he cried, just in time for a pan to come flying at his head.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Mira cried. "Don't you DARE ignore me!" Gray straightened and whipped around like he had been struck by lightning.

"Yes, ma'am." He scurried over quickly, soothing the throbbing vein sticking out of Mira's forehead. Mira cast a glance towards Lucy. She was staring at Natsu. Good.

"Gray, come with me," Mira said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What is i- OW!" He cried as Mira dragged him by the ear to the storage room in the back. Lucy turned around as she heard Gray's cry of pain. What on earth could be going on?

Click. Mira flipped the switch, flooding the small room with light. Finally releasing Gray's ear, he massaged it gently, asking her, "Okay, what's going on?"

Mira shut the door quickly and spun round. "I need you to help me get Lucy and Natsu together." She said mischievously.

"And how exactly?"

"You," she pointed at him. "are going to make Natsu jealous." Gray gulped nervously.

"This is a bad idea."

"It's a brilliant idea!"

"I won't do it!"  
"Then I dare you, as a man!"

"I won't do it! It's a bad idea! Natsu will beat me up if I even pretend to move in on his girl!" Gray said, flinging his arms around.

Mira stared him in the face, saying slowly, "If you don't do as I say, anything you think you will suffer at Natsu's hands will be ten times worse." Gray shivered, terrified.

"Fine, then." He gave in, defeated. Clasping her hands, Mira's eyes sparkled.

"Go and do it then. Hurry up!" She all but pushed him out of the room, back into the noise of the guild hall. Everything was still the same, but Gray saw everything with different eyes. It might as well had been the day of his death. His sharp eyes took in the scene before him. Natsu was still fighting and Lucy was still watching him. Thank goodness Juvia wasn't in the guild today. How should he do this?

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to Gray, shocked to find him right beside her, an arm resting on the bar table. And so close as well.

"What is it, Gray?" Gray's face just kept getting closer; was he leaning in for a kiss? Lucy leaned backwards, trying to surreptitiously get away.

"Gra-!" Just as their noses were about to touch, a punch sent him flying back over the bar table into the wall. Before Lucy's eyes, Gray's body turned into ice and cracked apart. It almost seemed like there was a smile on his face as the ice cracked. A quick panting brought her back to the punch.

"Natsu!" Natsu was beside her, his hands still in the ending pose of a punch, his chest heaving, panting. Lucy looked at him, concerned.

"Natsu, are you ok-" A searing kiss stopped her talking. She closed her eyes and it seemed as if the world had disappeared. The guild was gone and nothing mattered. It was just her and Natsu. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"W-wh-?"

"I love you, Lucy. I couldn't stand by and let _him _kiss you. I couldn't. I love you, Lucy." Lucy just looked at him, shocked etched on her face, but a sparkle of happiness in her brown eyes.

"But I thought you loved Lisa-"

"Lisanna's just a friend. She couldn't compare to you. Luce, I know how you feel about me, but I need you to say it." Natsu stared straight into her eyes, which glistened.

"I love you too, Natsu!" She wrapped her arms around him, while he went in for another kiss. It seemed like forever till they broke apart. She could imagine her life with him. Going on forever. It was only then that the oblivious couple finally noticed the rest of the guild. Standing in shock, they just stared at the blushing Natsu and Lucy before erupting into applause. Cheers filled the air as the crowd surged upon them, giving them hugs and congratulations. The guild had never thought the day would come. And as for the two, they couldn't be more happy.

* * *

**Quite short: only 931 words. Don't forget to review! Here's something to get you started: Do you prefer shorter chapters (700/900 words) or medium (~ 1000) or long (2000)?**


	6. Day 6: Effulgence

**Yo guys! I just realised I'll be going on vacation tomorrow, so I'll have to post the final two chapters today. You guys are so lucky... Happy reading!**

* * *

**Day 6: Effulgence**

Natsu hopped from foot to foot. Oh man, would he mess this up? What if Lucy didn't like it? She had taken a little while to say yes to their first date. Had she been in shock? Or was she thinking whether to say yes or no? Agh! Well, it's showtime.

Natsu turned around to face Lucy's door, straightening his long-sleeve shirt. Mira had forced him into the shirt and long pants, saying it was 'necessary for the high-end restaurant I'm booking for the both of you.' Whatever that means. Lucy's cooking was still the best. That hadn't gone down well with Mira though, suggesting that Lucy cook for the date. He winced when he touched the little 'gift' Mira had given him. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. A shuffle of rushed footsteps and the door opened. Lucy stood there in the door way, her hair down in a breath-taking dress with leggings. It was a short red dress that led to her knees, with some sort of top that Natsu couldn't describe. Remembering Mira's advice, he took another deep breath.

"Wow, Luce. You look amazing." She blushed a deep red.

"Thanks, Natsu. You too."

"Ready to go?"

"Sure," Lucy replied, slipping on fur jacket and a pair of boots, ready to walk to the restaurant. They walked to the restaurant quietly, enjoying each others company. Along the riverside outside of Lucy's house, little dots of light were floating down the river. They kept Lucy mesmerised with their beauty. The beauty of simplicity.

"Hey, Natsu!" She tugged his arm and pointed towards the lights on the river. "What's going on there?" He followed her line of sight, and saw the lights.

"I don't know. Do you want to check it out?" With a nod, she led him towards the source of the lights. A man was waving his hands, pointing to the table of decorated baskets with candles in them.

"Celebrate Loi Krathong in the only place you can in Fiore! Thai festivals brought to you," the man advertised. In response, a young couple came up to him and bought one of the baskets. He lit the candle and together, the couple knelt down by the river side. They held hands as they let the basket float away in the water. It was so sweet that Lucy smiled.

"Come on!" She dragged Natsu to the booth. "How much for one basket?" Lucy asked. The man stared at her blankly. She pointed to the baskets on the table. A spark of understanding lit up his eyes.

"Ah, of course. You mean Krathong. 500 jewels." he said as he stretched his hand out. As Lucy took out her purse, Natsu put the required amount into the man's hand. This was unusual. Surprise must have been obvious on her face.

"Hey, boyfriends do this kind of thing, right? And I heard it's first-date stuff. Or at least according to Mira," Natsu explained. Lucy giggled. He'd been listening to Mira. Honestly, Lucy had no idea how he had the sense to dress nicely. The man's eyes shifted between the two, before breaking into a smile.

"First date, huh? In that case, it's on the house." Shock must have been evident both their faces, because the man laughed at their comical expression.

"Here. Have some fun. And don't forget: November 7th was your first date!" He placed the money back into Natsu's hands and the krathong into Lucy's hands. He lit the candle and they both knelt down by the riverside.

"Come on. This is for both of us," Lucy said. He smiled and helped her put the krathong into the lake. Sighing, she gushed, "It's so pretty. All these lights. They're all so bright." Natsu stared at her eyes which looked at the river. All the light the krathongs created, they reflected beautifully in her eyes. If only she knew how pretty she was.

"Well, pardon my cheesiness, but you're the brightest light here," he stated with a smile. She turned around and looked into his eyes.

Putting a hand on his face, she replied, "Well, it's a good thing I like cheese, then." She brought his face down onto her own, sealing her lips over his. They kissed in the candlelit setting, his arms cradling her as she wrapped her own around his neck. The lights became fireworks, and everything, the world was just better with Natsu around. They finally broke apart, but Lucy wasn't satisfied just yet.

"I think we should skip dinner," she suggested. "It would be indecent to do the things I'm thinking of in public." She smiled seductively, a smile which Natsu returned.

"Better get going then," he whispered into her ear, as he practically ran them back home.

* * *

**801 words. Yup, definitely getting shorter. Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Day 7: Future

**As promised: the final chapter!**

* * *

**Day 7: Future**

"IGNEEL DRAGNEEL! Stop fighting with Shiro!" Lucy ordered her son.

"But Mom! He's trying to hit on Layla!" Igneel complained.

"WHAT!?" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

"She's 15, let her have some freedom." Lucy told Igneel, before turning to the fight that Gray and Natsu just started.

"Gray! Natsu! Stop setting such a bad example!"

"But his son is hitting on our daughter!"

"But his daughter is seducing my son!"

"Will I have to call Erza?" Lucy threatened, picking up Kyou.

"No, ma'am!" They yelled. It was 17 years after that first date. November 7th. She could still remember it now and did so fondly.

The guild hadn't changed much. Makarov had retired and Gildarts finally took his place with Laxus as his advisor, though Makarov was still alive. More or less everyone had gotten together: Mira and Laxus, Lisanna and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, Romeo and Wendy, Cana and Bacchus, who had joined Fairy Tail to be closer to Cana. Everyone had settled down in one way or another: Freed had sworn off love after some bad dating experiences.

There were a few newcomers such as Long and Amy who had come from Shinji, the town that had requested the mages to deal with the giant worm. Although Shinji was believed to have no mages, it was more of that their families swore of magic and led normal lives - until them, of course. They were the same age as Romeo and Wendy, both couples of which had their own kids. With Romeo and Wendy, they had 2 kids: Grandine and Macao, much to Macao Senior's delight. Most of the couples had 2 kids, only Lucy and Natsu being the ones to have 3 kids. Long and Amy had only one: a 13-year-old black haired girl that they had named Emily, in honour of the girl who had gotten the two together. Erza and Jellal also only had one, one that they had managed to legally give the last name Fernandes, since Jellal had been accepted back into the community.

Okay, strike that earlier phrase. The guild had changed. A lot. But it's essence? Not at all. They still protected their comrades and they still had all sorts of fights. Lucy was always careful to keep their youngest daughter, a 4-year-old named Nashi Dragneel. Another one started just then. Sighing, Lucy carefully picked her up, joining Wendy and Amy at the back of the guild hall. They were keeping their kids 'safe' so to say. Wendy had her youngest child Grandine with her. Macao Junior, with the hormones kicking in at 13 wanted to join the fight, so Romeo joined in as well. Emily came running over to Lucy as soon as she was in the 'safe zone'.

"Aw! How adorable Nashi is! She's so cute! Can I hold her?" Emily asked, eyes bright with hope. Lucy smiled at the prospective mother in the young teenager.

"Of course, just don't go too close to the fighting," Lucy reminded her as she passed over Kyou.

"You say that every time, and you know I'll just be on the floor next to you, Auntie Luce." Emily replied, as she sat on the floor.

"Emily don't- never mind." Amy said, trying to remind Emily not to sit on the floor. Grandine went over to play with Nashi as well, leaving the three adults to talk together.

"Can't you stop this fight, Amy? You know, summon -what was it?- Mr Poohbear?" Lucy begged of Amy.

"I would but well, admit it: it's fun!" Amy stated.

"Oh come on, you know Wendy will have to do the healing later on." Lucy said as she tried a different approach.

"I don't mind, Lucy-san." Wendy said, unintentionally killing Lucy's argument. Lucy moaned as she slid down the wall she'd been leaning on.

"HEY!" Lucy heard Emily yell. She turned around to find Emily with her hand outstretched, the fire ball that had been about to hit the three young children floating just in front of her palm. See, Emily's magic was that she could control other people's magic. Although it was a great tool in battle, it meant she couldn't summon any of her own magic. As Lucy looked closer at the fire ball that would have roasted her own child, she realised it was extremely familiar.

"NATSU!" She yelled, ultimately stopping the fight in its tracks. They all remembered her pregnancy days and a lot of her scariness had stayed with her.

"Dude, you're screwed," Gray told Natsu.

"Yes, yes I am," Natsu agreed.

Never in her dreams would Lucy have thought that this was what her future would turn out like. But although it made her want to tear her hair out sometimes, she still loved it: It was her future and the only one that could happen: one with Natsu.

* * *

**786 words. Well, this marks the end of NaLu week! Just get them to kiss or something, Hiro Mashima! Do my stories suck, or what? Should I continue writing? I have an idea for a story... But I'd like to hear what kind of plot lines you would like. Tell me in a review! ;)**


End file.
